Spookley the Square Pumpkin (Jomaribryan's version)
Spookley the Square Pumpkin is a 2004 computer-animated film released direct-to-DVD in January 2005, and is based on the book The Legend of Spookley the Square Pumpkin by Joe Troiano. It was made by Holiday Hill Farm, and released by Kidtoon Films and Lionsgate. The Legend of Spookley the Square Pumpkin airs on Disney Junior every autumn. Spookley's Favorite Halloween Songs was released in 2012. Several Spookley the Square Pumpkin activity books were also released. Plot Spookley the Square Pumpkin is found in the pumpkin patch. The round pumpkins tease Spookley, which made him sad. At first the other pumpkins make fun of him because Spookley is square. Among the other pumpkins in the patch are Bobo, a vain female pumpkin; and Tom, which is actually two different-sized pumpkins (Big Tom and Little Tom) held together on the same vine. Jack (the scarecrow) organizes the pumpkins in the patch to compete in the 'Jack-a-Lympics' contest, an athletic competition designed to determine the "Pick of the Patch." Three spiders, who show sympathy for Spookley, decide to help him in the Jack-a-Lympics just so they can help themselves to the prize, a crown made of candy corn. Throughout the competition, Big Tom and Little Tom are repeatedly disqualified for using their vine to give them an unfair advantage, leaving third-place finisher Bobo the winner of most of the events. Spookley turns out to be a total failure at all the events, leaving him discouraged. As Bobo is crowned the winner and the spiders abandon Spookley to help themselves to her crown, a severe wind storm hits the pumpkin patch, pushing the pumpkins all over and pinning Jack under a flaming tree branch. Spookley, because he is square, does not roll away when the wind hits him (unlike the other pumpkins) and, through some moments of ingenuity, rescues Jack from being burned alive and his fellow pumpkins from being washed away in the river. The other pumpkins show gratitude for saving them. After the storm, the farmer goes into the patch to assess the damage and discovers Spookley. The farmer is charmed by Spookley's square shape and decides to make the square pumpkin his own personal jack-o'-lantern. Some characters that do not have direct involvement in the plot are also featured, including Bella and Boris, two bats in Jack's company; Boris likes to eat insects, while Bella, on whom one of the spiders has a crush, tries to stop Boris from doing so. The Honeydoos, three singing honeydews who sing in the style of The Pointer Sisters, are also featured. The story is narrated by Bobby Pickett, of "Monster Mash" fame (the song is mentioned, but not performed). Cast *Sonja Ball as Spookley the Square Pumpkin / Other Honeydoos *Vlasta Vrána as Narrator *Craig Francis as Jack the Scarecrow *Rick Jones as Little Tom / Edgar *Michel Perron as Big Tom *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Bella / Other Honeydoos *Norman Groulx as Boris *Terrence Scammell as Allan *Bruce Dinsmore as Poe *Jennifer Seguin as Bobo *Kim Richardson as Lead Honeydoo *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Bella Category:Kids movies Category:Kids animated movies Category:Television series by Lionsgate Television Category:Kids Halloween movies and specials